1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for managing text translations. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for revising content translations using shared translation databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of books, publications, and other documents are available to users in electronic form. Making documents available in electronic form, such as over a data network, allows users of those documents easy access to those documents. Publishers of those documents also find it cost effective and easier to distribute the documents to their target audience.
Often, a need exists for translating books, publications, and other documents from an original language to one or more other languages. An original language or a source language of a document is a language in which an author created the original content of the document. Other language or a target language of a document is a language to which the original content of the document is translated, such as for users of that target language.
Presently, many documents that are available in electronic form are available in a variety of languages. Presently, a user of particular language can receive the contents of a document in that language provided the publisher of that document has created a translation of the document in that language. Users of different languages can similarly access different translations of a common document over a data network.
Presently, for providing translated documents, publishers maintain one or more translation database to provide translations of a document in desired one or more target languages. A translated document is a document whose content is a target language translation of an original content. A translation database is a data structure that contains translations of words or phrases from a source language to a target language. A translation memory is a type of translation database used in the electronic publishing industry.